Here We Go Again
by Chel88
Summary: After everything we had been through together, you'd think everything else would be easy, a walk in the park. Sometimes though, things aren't what they seem and we can find ourselves wondering if fate had different plans for us all along. AU.
1. I Could Get Used to This

**A/N: Alright guys, here comes the first chapter of this story and I'm so excited for you guys to finally read it. If you haven't already, I would recommend you read my story 'Until You're Mine' before starting this one. You may or may not fully understand things. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. I'm going to say now that, like the first part of this story, it's going to a bit out of left field and things are definitely going to be different in terms of characters and other things that happen. Like all my other stories, I'm trying to to give readers something different, spice things up a bit.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: I Could Get Used to This**

**I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this**

**If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it**

**~Natalia~**

For the third time in my life, I am moving away from the place I had come to call home. With each place I have lived in, something major has happened that has changed the course of my life. Moving from Oregon to Washington, it was because my mother had died in a car accident and she basically begged a man she didn't know to take me in, make sure I was okay. Little did she know that the man she asked was the head of a family of vampires. It was this move that led me to a small town where for just a little over two years, everything changed.

I came to that small town with adoptive parents and brother but still feeling somewhat alone and incomplete. I left that town with an extended family, knowledge of more supernatural beings and events, a man who I love more than anything and…and changed; literally.

The last fact is perhaps the most crucial for this next part of my life. As hard as it has been, I have never regretted what Jasper did. When it came down to it, this was really the only option. I honestly wasn't ready for my life to be over, I wasn't ready to leave all the people I loved behind.

It hasn't been easy; it's been extremely difficult for me to get used to this whole new lifestyle. It was the reason for the second move; the move to deserted and cold Alaska. For the past seven months, it has been my home. It took awhile for me to get used to living there at first but, with all the people I love there, it made things much easier on me and before I knew it, I had grown quite used to all the snow. Besides, what girl doesn't love playing in the snow, making her feel like a little girl again.

Of course, it wasn't all play while we were there. We moved there so that I could work on my self control so that I wouldn't snap at anyone if they got to close. Being as we are all vampires, the only choice we had was to venture out little by little into crowds of people. There was always two or three people with me whenever I was out, just in case. It was extremely difficult in the beginning. The burning sensation I've come to known as thirst was sometimes so overpowering that I couldn't even form a coherent thought or sentence.

However, that seven months really changed everything for me. Slowly but surely, I was able to be around people without wanting to drain them dry as well as able to hunt with a hint more grace without making a big mess.

All in all, my family has stuck by side, trying to help me in their own ways. If there was anyone though that I depended on the most though during those months, well hands down it would have to be the man that I'm completely head over heels for.

True to his word, Jasper has never been too far away the entire time. If anything, we've grown even closer during the past few months. Which, that's definitely a good thing being as we're engaged now. _Engaged! _Sometimes I still can't believe it. That one day, he and I will be married. Of course, I know I will always be with him but the idea of marriage seems absolutely amazing to me.

Now here I was, the third move. A move that is both exciting and a bit nerve wracking to me. The time has finally come where things and people are going to be split apart. Before we even left Alaska, our family began parting ways.

Last month, Emmett and Rosalie finally had their wedding; a wedding that had been in the works for over two years. Those two are completely in the newlywed stage right now and have decided to take a year away for just themselves. I'm going to miss them so much. I see Rosalie as a sister and Emmett as my big brother, always wanting to protect me but at the same time the one who always wants to have fun. They're going off to travel, explore things together as husband and wife.

We're currently in route to our final destination; Hanover, New Hampshire. Yes, by some sheer miracle, I was once again accepted in Dartmouth university. This time, I couldn't say no; the opportunity was too great to pass up again. While Jasper and I will be meeting up with Alice and Jacob in Hanover, the rest of the family will be continuing on to Rhode Island where Edward and Bella are going to be attending Brown University and Carlisle has accepted a job at the hospital there. He and Esme are so proud of Edward and I. Even though we will probably be going though this whole college process again, it's all still very exciting for them. Personally, it all seems surreal to me. I mean how is it possible that me, Natalia Cullen, was able to get in to a Ivy League school? Things like that just don't happen to people like me. However, I am extremely grateful for this opportunity and I am going to make the most of it.

"Darlin?" all my thoughts immediately shifted when I felt someone grab my hand, gripping it tightly. Looking away from the window, I turned to find to find a very amused Jasper looking straight back at me "you now you have been staring out the window since we left the airport without so much as even blinking?"

I shrugged, smiling a bit sheepishly at him "I was just thinking about everything."

"It's understandable" he squeezed my hand "you're about to start a new chapter of your life, it's only natural to be nervous."

"I'm not.." I began but when he looked at me with that knowing look, I stopped talking, knowing he'd be able to feel my every emotion. "well, of course I'm nervous. I'm starting college while at the same time dealing with being a still somewhat newborn vampire." I smiled.

"Natalia" another voice joined the conversation and looking up, I saw Carlisle staring at me from the rear view mirror as he continued to drive, his 'dad' look on his face "what did we talk about honey? You're doing so much better, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know" I sighed, blowing some hair out of my eyes. The rest of the car ride was relatively silent as we drove through town, me gazing out the window again, watching all the people and buildings we passed along the way. Before I knew it, the car had stopped right in front of a long row of old looking apartments.

"What do you think?" my parents looked at me once we were all out of the car, walking up the stairs.

"Um" I looked around "it's a bit…_old_?"

"Natalia!" Esme looked slightly shocked "you should never judge a book by it's cover honey." she smiled, leading me into the building. I knew what she was talking about right away when she opened the door. It wasn't an apartment building at all. In fact, each one of these buildings were townhouses; two stories and completely restored to look both modern with a vintage twist. The door gave way to an amazing living room, completely furnished. Much to my excitement, all the furniture that Alice and I had spent months mulling over was now here in front of me, just how I wanted it. Everything had a simple quality to it. There was no need for extravagance here. It was just going to be me and Jasper.

As everyone waited for Bella and Edward to swing by, I took the liberty of just walking about the rest of the first floor of the apartment, taking note of every single thing. There was a kitchen which looked positively pristine, untouched and I was pretty certain that it would stay in this exact same way unless we had, for some reason, some humans visiting. Which, I guess that would be the 'normal' college thing to do so who knows. There was a door in the kitchen that opened up to what I guess would be the back yard. Though, it wasn't much of a backyard as it was a small lounge area. The patio was covered so there was no need to worry about the lounge chairs getting wet when it rained. It was pretty much secluded and each apartment seemed to have just the right amount of privacy. Which, that was always a plus.

By the time I came back out to the living room, my brother and Bella had already arrived and were standing talking with my parents and Jasper.

"Like it so far honey?"

"It's amazing" I shook my head, in a bit of disbelief.

"And you haven't seen upstairs yet. Come on." Esme took my hand, leading me up the staircase, Bella following closely behind us. The second floor was just as fabulous as the first. Though there wasn't much, it was everything I envisioned. We walked by one bedroom that was set up simply with just a bed and a dresser. I didn't know why there was an extra room but I guess you can never be too prepared in case someone wants to stay over. There was a bathroom next, the guest bathroom Esme pointed out. And then we finally came to it; a closed door which was just begging to be opened. Pushing it open quick, I had to do a double take of the room in front of me. A huge, dark brown sleigh bed was the first thing I saw. Even though I didn't sleep anymore, the bed with the insane amount of pillows, sheets and blankets so inviting that I had a feeling I would just lay in it for hours.

"Oh come on Natalia" Bella nudged me, having heard my thoughts "you know you'll be doing much more than just lying around in that bed. "She laughed, Esme giving her a look.

I didn't answer her, I just continued to explore around the room, running my hands over the nightstand and the vanity dresser. It was a deep mahogany color and it looked extremely old. No, not old, it was vintage. Vintage and beautiful. There was a large painting over the bed, depicting a sunset over the ocean, giving off the sense of serenity.

"It's all so beautiful Esme, thank you so much." I hugged my mother tightly once we made it back downstairs.

"Don't thank us darling, you deserve it. Your father and I just want you to be happy." She kissed my cheek before pulling away "now" she pulled a camera out from nowhere "let me take you picture in your new home."

"You're not serious are you?" I laughed at her in disbelief.

"I am not!" she shook her head "now, go stand over there with your brother." She pushed me slightly away towards Edward who was just standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Indulge her Natalia." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders "she is our mother after all."

He had a point. We posed for what felt like a hundred pictures. Ones with my brother, my parents, Bella, Jasper and by myself.

"She always does this, so don't think it'll be the last time." My brother forewarned me.

Before I knew it, it was time for them to leave. To go catch their flight to their new home. There was a lot of sadness floating around the room, something Jasper tried to ease as best he could which I was thankful for. It was difficult saying goodbye to Carlisle and to Edward but when it came to saying goodbye to Esme, I was a mess. Though we shed no tears, the emotions in our eyes and voices made it pretty clear that we were having a tough time. Even though they wouldn't be that far, this would be the first time that I would be away from them.

"You call me, everyday." Esme hands were on my face, a sad smile on her face "promise me?"

"Of course mom, everyday." I hugged her once again tightly.

"You be careful with my sister." I overheard my brother telling Jasper who just nodded. "she means everything to her and if one thing goes wrong.."

"Edward!" I playfully hit his shoulder "I'm not a little kid. Hell, I'm not even a human teenager anymore." I winked, trying to make him laugh.

"That may be so but you're still _my _little sister so I'm always going to protect you."

"From Jasper? I'm pretty sure I can handle him." Jasper glanced at me, a knowing look on his face that, if possible, I'd have blushed tremendously.

After a few more minutes, they all finally left, leaving just Jasper and me in our new home.

"So, what do you think of all of this?"

"It's all so amazing. I just can't really believe that we're here, you and me. We're starting school tomorrow Jasper!" the thought hit me and I couldn't help but feel bother overjoyed and anxious at the idea. He simply nodded his excitement not on the level as mine apparently. Which, that would make sense being as this wasn't his first time in college. "are you excited?"

He shrugged "to start school? No, not really. Though, it'll be a nice change from the high school curriculum I've been doing the past six years." He must've noticed the slight falter in his smile because he was soon in front of me, arms around my waist "but, being here with you? That's all I need, everything else doesn't really matter."

"You're such a smooth talker you know that?"

"Oh yes, I know." He leaned in, kissing my nose just as my cell phone started ringing. Frowning, I pulled away from him slightly, my smile getting brighter when I saw who it was calling.

"Alice!"

"Nat!" a high pitch laugh came from the other end of the line. So loud that Jasper backed up away from me, wincing at her over enthusiast voice, shaking his head.

"Are you here already?" I plopped on the plush couch in the living room.

"Yes, me and Jacob just finished unpacking the things we brought. God Nat, I can't wait for you to see it, it's so me!"

"And Jake? How is he handling everything?"

"Well, if he hates it, he sure hasn't said anything. Not like he would anyways." She giggled "anyways, I called because I wanted to if you wanted to come with us?"

"Come with you where?"

"The airport?"

"Airport? Alice I just came from there, why would I want to go back? Why are you going back is the better question though."

"Well, there's been a sort of a change of plans."

"I'm listening."

"Well, it's not that huge but two of Jake's friends are going to be coming here too."

"Really?"

"Why? Is that a problem?" she seemed suddenly nervous.

"No, well, it's not for me." I cautiously looked up at Jasper, knowing he could hear everything we were saying. He didn't look upset but I knew him, he was very good at hiding things. He was just staring back at me, making me feel a bit uneasy.

"Great! I think you'll really like them Natalia. So, do you and Jasper want to come with us to the airport?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but my cell phone was no longer in my hands.

"Alice, dear" Jasper lay the charm on thick, knowing it always won her over "I'm afraid Natalia and I already have plans for this evening, I hope you don't mind and we will meet your friends tomorrow, would that be alright?"

"Oh" she laughed "well um, yes that's fine. Tell Natalia I'll see her in the morning. Have fun you two!" she hung up the phone, Jasper shutting mine and tossing it on the coffee table.

"Since when do we have plans?" I quirked an eyebrow at him as he came closer, him not saying a word before picking me up quickly in his arms.

"Oh, we've had them for about two minutes."

"Oh is that so?" I was definitely intrigued now as he hastily made his way upstairs and into our new bedroom. He took a good ten seconds to look around the room before making a bee line towards the bed and just like I thought, it was amazingly comfortable.

A moment later, he was kissing me deeply, lovingly while his hands found their way to the hem of my shirt. Things all the sudden caught up with me, knowing now just what these plans were of his. As much as I wanted it, craved it, I wanted to know why now.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I broke the kiss long enough to get his attention.

"Easy" he pushed me back, somehow managing to take the shirt off at the same time "I'm not quite ready to share my beautiful fiancee with anyone just quite yet. So I figure that Alice, Jacob and whoever their friends are can wait until tomorrow. Tonight though" his hands skimmed over my cheek, down over my chest and to my sides before coming to a brief rest on the waistband of my pants before slowing working on those too "you're all mine." The way he said the word 'mine' was enough to send my mind into overdrive.

"Is this what you want Natalia?" his hands moved down my now exposed legs, his eyes watching me with a hint of teasing mixed with a whole lot of desire.

What kind of question was that! This is what I've wanted for months, to be with him like this with no restrictions or hesitations.

"Oh god yes." I leaned up, not caring how desperate I sounded as I fervently undid all the buttons on his shirt, trying really hard not to rip it to pieces. My newborn strength may be wearing off these days but when my mind wasn't too focused, I could be careless. When he noticed my urgency, he gave me that heart stopping smile before assisting me.

Before I knew it, I was filled with this inexplicable feeling. It was borderline addicting with each passing second. I knew that being with Jasper was amazing but this was taking it to a whole other level.

Every touch, every moment that passed it was… oh god, there weren't even words to describe it. All I know is that if I were human, I probably would've been bruised and battered in the morning. Teeth raked across certain areas while hands roamed around others.

I honestly don't know how long we were up in the room, lost in one another but, I do know that when it was all over, I felt both satisfied and with an odd wanting to do it all over again.

Trying to regain the breath I didn't really need, I placed both hands over my face, trying to hide the huge smile on my face. Luckily for me, Jasper didn't seem to be bothered by it. He gently took my hands in his, pulling them away from my face, a smile of his own on his face.

"See darlin'" he looked down at me "I told you it'd be worth it."

My mind still reeling from this incredible high, I just nodded like a fool.

"Oh my god, yes" I mustered out "god! You've _got _to be kidding me right?" I glanced up at him.

He laughed, prompting me to tell elaborate.

"Is it _always _going to be like this?" I felt a bit juvenile in asking him that but, let's face it, when it came to sex, I was still a bit new at all this, and definitely inexperienced when it came to all this.

"Oh, I was taking it easy on you Natalia. You just wait, I'm going to show you things that you're going to love and enjoy tremendously."

I swallowed nervously, the mere thought both nerve-wracking and extremely exhilarating.

"Well I hope that it'll be soon."

"Patience" he laughed "we're going to have all eternity together to explore all kinds of things, physically and intimately with one another. I can promise you now though that you will love every second of it."

"Was I…" I frowned a bit "you know…good?"

"What?" he seemed shocked by my question "you were better than good, you were amazing Natalia."

"Biased."

"Though you are the only woman I've ever been with…" he began but he stopped real quick when I shot him a venomous glare. "and I love you." He recovered swiftly and smoothly, giving me another smile before arranging us on the bed, wrapping one of the blankets around us as we spent hours lying there, talking about anything and everything.

"Do you think I'm going to be able to handle being around all those people tomorrow?"

"I think you will. Just remember Natalia, we're all going to be here for you and now with the addition of whoever it is that's coming, there should be someone around you at all times. Not to say you will need it but just in case you know?"

"I guess that's a good thing. Do you think Alice's and Jake's friends will like me? I've never met any of them before? What if they aren't so accepting like Jake?"

Jasper rolled his eyes before answering "I have no idea how they will treat us. They, I'm sure, treat Alice like a friend since she is their leader's imprint but that doesn't say much for us. We'll just have to wait and see Natalia."

"You're right. God, I just hope everything goes okay tomorrow. I would hate for everything to have been in vain."

"Nothing has been in vain; you're so much stronger now. I doubt anything will happen tomorrow other than us starting school." He kissed my forehead, sending me some waves of calmness, allowing me to relax against him. And that's how we spent the rest of the evening, wrapped up in one another, talking about school and our new life here together.

This was certainly something I could get used to; this, being with Jasper and him having utter confidence in me that things were going to be okay. If he said so, then I sure believed him. This was us, officially starting our new lives together.

Like he said, tomorrow was all about starting school…what could possibly go wrong? As long as I had him by my side, everything would be okay.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Jasper and Natalia are two characters that I love so much and I hope that you will continue to love them as well as this story continues. **

**Each chapter of this story will come from a song title and there's a link on my profile for a playlist where you can listen to each song as you read the chapter. **

**Reviews, as usual, are love and will get you a small preview of the next chapter.  
**


	2. Emergency

**A/N: MAJOR apologies for not posting this any sooner than...well, right now. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but, inspiration finally came and I'm so glad!**

**I have to thank my room mate when I was desperately seeking lyrics, she was there helping me. Thanks hun. **

**Enjoy! As usual, I own nothing, just Natalia. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Emergency**

**This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it**

**Natalia**

Morning came at just the right moment. As much as I was enjoying my night and early morning with Jasper, there was still the underlying anxiety of the first day of school. Yes, even at this age, I still found myself extremely nervous. However, my main concern wasn't about my classes. No, I was still worrying as to whether or not I'd be able to make it through the entire day without attacking someone. I know everyone keeps telling me I'll be fine but, until I see it for myself, I was still going to have my doubts.

Jasper and I both started classes at ten so we started getting ready around eight, being as neither of us were familiar with the campus and wanted to look normal and human, like any other freshman looking for their classes.

Like a typical girl, I spent a good fifteen minutes in front of my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Not like I was trying to impress anyone, I just wanted to look nice. I was barely deciding on something when Jasper emerged from the bathroom, completely dressed and ready to go. When he took in my current state of just a bra and underwear, he raised an eyebrow slightly as he continued to stare.

"I do hope that isn't how you plan on attending your classes Natalia."

"Very funny" I shot him a glare "I'm just trying to decide on something to wear."

"You will look amazing in a pair of sweats." He came closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead.

I scoffed "sweats? Alice would kill me if I showed up in sweats." He just shrugged.

A few minutes later, I finally decided on just going simple and chic with some jeans, a form fitting white tank top and a black sweater. The colors seemed to offset my golden eyes quite nicely. That combined with my dark hair falling right where I wanted it, I felt content with my choice and look.

Being as there was no need for breakfast, the two of us were all set to go by nine fifteen. The apartment wasn't too far from campus and since the weather was nice enough, Jasper and I decided to walk. The moment we stepped outside however, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back gently.

"What?" I looked at him, worried by his expression.

"Natalia, you haven't hunted." He whispered lowly "we were supposed to go yesterday."

"Oh" I frowned "well, there's not much we can do about it now Jasper." It was true. There wouldn't be enough time to hunt and make it on time to class "I'll be fine, it's just two classes." I wasn't exactly sure about that statement. The last time I hunted, we were still in Alaska, two days ago. Would I _really _be able to handle all these people? Guess there'd only be one way to find out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes besides, I have Alice in my second class. If anything happens, she'll be close by."

"What about your first?" he was still hesitant but I had already began walking down the sidewalk.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong in that hour in a half, Jasper." I hoped that was true. I would be by myself in that class. But, I couldn't think negative today; it was all about the positive.

It was slightly overcast so there was no reason to worry about walking to and around campus. When we arrived there, Jasper informed me that his class was on one side of the campus while mine was on the other. Meaning, we would have to split off here in the middle.

"Natalia, will you promise me something?"

"Depends" I joked, trying to break the look of worry on his face.

"If things start to become too much, even just a little bit, I want you to call me and I'll be there alright? I only have one class so I'll be done by noon."

"Jasper, nothing's going to happen. What happened to 'you have to be positive, I have faith in you'?"

"Of course I have faith in you, I just have to look at all possibilities." He grabbed my hands, bringing me closer to him "and so you know that you're never alone."

I sighed deeply "fine, I promise." My answer satisfied him and, after kissing me briefly, he started walking towards his class. I watched him as left before making my way to where I figured my building was. As I walked, I couldn't help but a feel like a bit of a burden as I continued to think. Over the past few days, I couldn't help but notice that Jasper had become even more protective of me (which, who knew that was even possible) and he seemed to want to be with my constantly. Now, as much as I loved and appreciated him for it, I didn't need him watching over me like a hawk all day. As much as I wanted to believe that he was doing this because he was simply concerned, I knew there was another part of him that perhaps felt a bit obligated to do this being as he was the reason as to why I was like this now.

As I approached closer to the building, I didn't have any problems with the people passing by me, some close others not so much. I just knew that he needed to see it too; that I _could _handle this. I think if he did, he would lessen his watchful eyes on me.

As I was walking, my eyes landed on a couple walking not too far ahead of me. There was no mistaking in who it was; the short, bouncy pixie and the tall, muscular boy with his arm draped around her shoulders. I sped up my pace a little bit, catching up to them almost instantly, tapping the girl on the shoulder. When she turned around, she broke out in to an even bigger smile.

"Natalia!" Alice squealed, flinging her arms around me "oh my god, you're here!"

"Where else would I be Alice?" I laughed at my best friend before glancing up at the love of her life "Hey, Jake." and much to my surprise, he gave me one of his famous smiles before pulling me in for a hug.

"Doll, you've gotten more gorgeous since the last time I saw you" he pulled away, pressing a kiss to my cheek before slipping an arm around Alice's waist.

I brushed off his comment; Jake was such a flirt sometimes. Though, he was completely fixated on the small pixie beside him. "where you guys headed?"

Immediately, the conversation erupted into all the classes were taking and what not.

"Oh, Natalia!" Alice dramatically smacked her forehead "I completely forgot to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"Our friend Paul? He's pre-med too so, maybe you'll have him in some of your classes!" she seemed overly excited over this piece of information and I didn't really understand why.

"That's great, Alice but, I don't know this guy and you know" I moved in a bit closer to her "not everyone is like you and Jake, there can't always be an exception to the rule."

"Nonsense" she waved me off, her smile getting brighter "I think you and him will get along great. Just you know, don't mind her temper, he can't really help it."

_Oh, great_. Just what I needed. To meet a overly temperamental wolf. Though, if Alice said it'd be fine, then it shouldn't be anything less right? I trusted my best friend, she'd never steer me wrong.

"If you say so Alice" I mustered a smile for her, glancing up at the sky for a moment "I guess I should get going to class. I'm really nervous." I shook my head. I may be a vampire but, I still was anxious and feeling a bit self conscious.

This was actually one of things that Carlisle had noticed about me during all my training. My ability to feel certain emotions was still a bit more on the human side. Which personally, I love that. To be able to feel these normal, human emotions, it makes me feel somewhat good.

"What!" Alice's was shocked "Natalia, you look gorgeous, everything's going to be fine!"

Only Alice could base what a day was going to be like based on the kind of clothes I was wearing.

"Right, well we better go before Alice gets lost in another one of her fashion talks." we watched as Jake cringed a bit. Meaning, it had happened to him before.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you in English." with a kiss on the cheek, they were off, walking hand in hand away to their classes. Turning, I took a deep breath before walking into the building as I searched for my classroom. It wasn't hard to find, there weren't that many lecture halls in this building and I found it quickly.

_Now or never Natalia. _

The lecture hall was huge, and at first glance, intimidated me greatly. Not only because of its auditorium style seating which would hold over a hundred students but, just the simple fact that it _would _hold that many people at one time. With fifteen minutes before the class started, about half the seats were already taken; most students were in the front or in the middle, no doubt so they could see and hear everything the professor would say. However, being as both my sight and hearing was pretty much perfect, there was no need for me to sit down there. Climbing the stairs, I headed all the way towards the top row were only a handful people were sitting. As I made my way, I caught a few people throwing glances in my direction. What they were thinking, I wasn't exactly sure but whatever they were thinking, it was making me self conscious either way.

I grabbed a seat towards the end of the row and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed there was another entrance at the top as well. Even though I was fine with sitting around people right now, there was no telling what would happen when the entire room was full so, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sitting back, I watched as the rest of the students began to file in, all of them holding different expressions. Some were excited, chatting away with friends or significant others while others were solo, making their way to any available seat. A few people came all the up where I was, but the only person close to me was a girl who sat two seats down. I silently rejoiced over the fact that the chairs were all slightly close together, meaning that people would want to their space.

As people came in, I kept an eye out for Alice and Jake's friend, Paul. She mentioned that he was most likely in this class, being a pre-med major like I was. I had never met him before so I had no idea what he looked like but, my guess would be that he would have some sort of physical resemblance to Jake in terms of his stature. Alice told me once that all the guys in the pack were rather tall so, I was pretty positive I wouldn't miss him.

With a good three minutes left before class started, the last few of the students trickling in when I finally spotted him. Pretty positive that Alice had told her friend about me, I sat up a bit in my seat, glancing over in his direction, hoping he'd notice me enough to come seat near me at least. Even though I didn't know him, we sort of knew one another through our friends and that seemed good enough for right now.

He began climbing up the stairs and I wondered if had seen me or not. Alice had been right, these wolf boys were really tall and this Paul guy was no exception. He had the same dark, russet skin as Jake even from where I was standing, it was obvious that this was guy who liked to take care of his body; even in jeans and a t-shirt, muscles were being shown in all the right places.

I had to glance away for a second, long enough so I could get my thoughts back in order. What the hell was I doing?? When I looked up however, things just seemed all fade into the background.

Standing halfway between the bottom of the stairs and where I was sitting, he had stopped completely, his eyes locked on something as he glared in my direction, an odd expression on his face. However, his facial expression meant nothing to me at the moment because the second I looked back up, my mind went completely blank and the only thing that was filled my mind was _him_; well rather, his scent.

It was the smell, the one you only experience after it's just rained? It was that with a hint of something like a pine tree thrown in there. God, the smell was so overpowering that almost instantly, there was this burning in the back of my throat and I found myself swallowing over and over, just to get the venom to disappear. It didn't work as I hoped however because the longer I looked at him, the stronger the urge became.

I could see it; he would never stand a chance. While he may look strong, I highly doubt anything would be able to block me in my quest for his blood. I would take him by the hand and lead him right back out of the classroom, not wanting there to be all these witnesses. He would hesitate of course, being as vampires and werewolves were supposed sworn enemies but he would give in eventually. Why? It was simple really. Everything about vampires lured people in, and I knew that Paul would be no exception. Once outside, I'd lead him away from the crowd, to behind one of the buildings maybe while all the while holding his hand, flirting innocently with him.

Once I had him right where I wanted, I'd have him backed up against one of the walls, arms around his neck as I told him words that meant nothing to me just so he would think I was actually interested in him. Oh, I was interested just, it wouldn't be for the reasons he thought. And just when it looked like I would go in for the kiss, I'd go in for the kill. I could only imagine what the blood would taste like. One taste would never be enough and I know that I wouldn't be in control at all. In order to satisfy these primal urges, I would have to kill this boy; a boy who I had never met and never get the chance to meet…

"Oh, god" I whispered, my fingers gripping the chair I was sitting on, praying desperately that I wouldn't get up and attack him in front of all these people. As much I knew I needed to, I couldn't tear my gaze off of him. While a part of me was lusting for a taste, another part of me completely hated him at this very moment. It was because of him that all my months of hard work were quickly going right down the drain. My eyes not breaking from his, I finally became aware of other things. Well, more so the way he was staring _back _at me; staring at me like I was the most disgusting thing to ever step foot on this planet. The look of utter hatred in his eyes was enough to send me both for a loop and to calm my bloodlust down. After what seemed like forever, he eventually broke our tense gaze, quickly turning to take a seat towards the front of the class. When he moved away, the intensity of his scent faded slightly but, it didn't help much. The scent was already etched, burned into my mind.

Not a minute too soon, the professor walked in and I literally had to force myself to focus my attention on what he was saying. However, it was to no avail what so ever because the entire time, my mind kept drifting back to the boy who was sitting not that far from me. With each passing moment, I found myself teetering on the edge of lust and hate. I had no idea why but, for some reason, the lust was becoming much more than bloodlust. Every time I shut my eyes, I saw _him_; his eyes, that body….

"Get a hold of yourself." I mumbled to myself, too low for anyone to hear me. I glanced at the clock, and sighed when I saw there was only a few minutes left. I had missed pretty much the entire first lecture but scribbled down our assignments, practically out of seat before he dismissed us. When he did, I bolted out that back door almost too quickly for human eyes.

As soon as the fresh air hit me, I felt like I could breathe again. Not daring to look back, I started making my towards my next class, desperately hoping that nothing would happen on my there.

Luck, for a good five minutes, was on my side as I did not encounter anyone or anything on my to English class. I swung open the door with a bit more force than need be, immediately spotting Alice in the back. When she saw me, she waved cheerfully but, as I came closer, her smile faltered as concern filled her eyes.

"What happened?" she gasped, taking in my tired expression.

"I saw your friend." I dropped my bag on the desk before sitting down beside her. Fear flashed in her eyes, quickly casting a glance over my clothes, no doubt checking for blood. While I should've been offended, I could understand why.

"Don't worry, I didn't attack him."

"Sorry Nat" she smiled sheepishly "you just never know."

I leaned my head on my folded arms "it's fine Alice."

"So um want to tell me what happened then? Why do you look do drained sweetie?"

I smiled softly at that. Alice always believe in me, never doubted that I would become this strong, wonderful vampire. Though, I'm not quite sure I was doing such a great job at it.

"You should've seen him Alice, he looked like he wanted to kill me. I mean, I know that vampires and werewolves don't really get along all that well but, I don't even know this guy and yet he was staring at as if I was the most disgusting thing that he had ever seen." I was speaking so low that no one could hear me other than her.

Alice seemed to be lost in thought immediately after I told her what happened. I just sat by and waited for her, knowing that she could very well be in the middle of a vision. When her eyes snapped open, she looked straight at me, wanting to say something but her mouth remained shut.

"Did you just have a vision?" I was a bit surprised. Ever since she had been with Jake, her visions weren't as frequent. She nodded slowly, still staring at me. "Well, what did you see?" the look on her face was making me nervous.

"Natalia" she leaned closer to me "that isn't all that happened in that lecture hall was it?" she whispered quickly and my eyes widened. I should've known I wouldn't be able to hide this from her, I just didn't think it'd be this soon.

"Alice, I…" I stammered. "God, what am I going to do?"

She just shrugged "talk about complicated." She murmured, more so to herself than to me.

Complicated? Well hell, that was an understatement!

At least I didn't have to give her a full play by play about what I had endured. I don't think I had the strength to do it.

Class started a few minutes after that, and thankfully I was able to at least semi-focus on the lecture. Our professor just went on about the books we'd be reading and honestly, I was excited. I love reading and literature and I knew for sure that this class would be a much needed break from all the science classes I'd be taking this semester.

When I had told my parents that I wanted to go into the medical field, they were both thrilled and a bit hesitant. Though, their encouragement outshined any doubts they had. They believed in me, Jasper believed in me so, that would be all I needed to keep at this.

Oh, god! My head snapped up when the class was getting close to ending. Turning towards Alice, I mouthed Jasper's name and a look of sad understandment crossed her features.

After class was done, we walked, my arm wrapped around her petite shoulders.

"Are you going to tell Jasper?"

"Tell him what?"

"Nat" she stopped, turning to face me "you can't possibly be thinking about keeping this from him, I mean for god sakes, Paul is your _singer_." she glared at me, clearly disappointed that I'd lie to the man I love.

When the word 'singer' left her mouth, my dead heart dropped. Up until this point, I had refused to say it, even think it. But now, clear as day, I knew what had just happened.

The one thing that I was so scared of happening, happened.

"Tell him Nat, Jasper will understand."

I laughed, my emotions all over the place "are we talking about the same Jasper? Alice, you saw what happened with Jake, you really think he'll just leave this Paul guy alone when I tell him he's my singer. You know how…protective he is. If he sees him as a threat.." I didn't finish, not wanting to think about it. Jasper, though I loved him deeply, was a bit relentless when it came to me and making sure I was safe. If there was harm and something he could do about it, you'd better believe he'd do it.

She frowned "I get what you're saying. Well at least if you don't tell him today, you have to tell him sometime soon Nat. Secrets build and build and before you know it, it's going to end up hitting you in the face."

"I don't see the big deal Alice? It's not like…I was hitting on him or vice versa. Believe me, I'm pretty sure he'll never want to speak to me, _ever_."

"That's not true, trust me on that." I wanted to ask her what she meant by that but I was cut short when I noticed someone walking towards us at a bit of a feverish pace. I turned just in time to see someone's arms wrap around me, pulling me in tightly.

When I was finally let go, I looked up, only to find Jasper staring down at me with a intense but nervous gaze.

"Are you alright?" his question seemed a bit strained. Almost like he wasn't really asking me.

"Um, yea" I sighed "fine, why?"

"I've been so worried about you" he kissed my forehead quickly "I'm just glad that you're okay."

I glanced over at Alice who merely shrugged. This wasn't my Jasper. He was acting a bit strange. Normally, he was so confident and sure but right now, he seemed nervous and hesitant.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist "I'm fine, don't worry about me Natalia." his answer seemed a bit rehearsed and not in the least bit natural "we'll see you around Alice" he turned us in the opposite direction, leaving behind a very confused looking Alice. His pace was quicker than normal as we walked back towards the apartment. I was both suspicious and relieved when he didn't ask me about my day. Honestly, I didn't want to talk or think about it right now. Knowing I'd have to face it again in two days, I wanted to push it to the back of my mind.

But, as we continued to walk in silence, my thoughts kept going back to the boy who I didn't even know. A guy who had just turned my life upside down without even knowing it. Someone who I was _lusting _over and couldn't shake his scent out of my mind and body.

Once we reached the apartment, I looked over at Jasper and the two of us offered two very fake smiles to the other but, we accepted them gracefully but didn't question one another.

Alice had said this had just made things complicated but damn, I'd venture to say that this was more of an emergency than anything else. An emergency that I wasn't so sure could be fixed but, I was going to have to try. I didn't want any more drama on my account and if I could, I was going to try and avoid it all costs.

However, Alice, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, was right. There was no way I'd be able to keep this from Jasper for very long. I told him virtually everything and no matter how much I tried to avoid things or simply not speak of them, I knew they weren't going to go away. I couldn't hide from this forever.

* * *

**Oh, Natalia, careful what you wish for. Hm, what's going on with Jasper? And Paul! I love him, just throwing that out there.  
**

**Thoughts?? Like I said, things are going to be going a bit out of left field with this story...so please stick with me. If you do, you'll get both Jasper and Paul POV next chapter and, I don't know about you but that's sexy overload right there! **

**Reviews are love and get you a small preview!  
**


	3. I've Just Seen A Face

**AN: I honestly wish I could've updated this story so much sooner, but as life would have it, I couldn't. Things are finally coming to me though and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry you had to wait so long for it!!**

**I just own Natalia, but I really wish Jasper _and _Paul belonged to me. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: I've Just Seen a Face**

**I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight**

**But other girls were never quite like this**

**Jasper**

I have been the university system countless times before and it hasn't changed all that much.

Things were virtually the same. The classes, the majors they all were repetitive.

The only thing that was different this time around was the fact that I was living with the woman who loved me and who I loved in return.

While that sounds like an utter cliché, I cannot deny it. From the first day I met Natalia, I knew there was something about her. Something about her that drew me in.

Of course there was the fact that I imprinted on her, something that vampires weren't supposed to be capable of doing. We of course had singers, but that was about it.

Even if I had wanted to, I would've never been able to stay away from her. She was bound to me before either of us could even realize it. It was that fact that still plagued me, even now that we were engaged and living together.

I wondered if I had ever given Natalia the proper chance to fall in love, or did I just stake my claim on her without giving her any other option. She is such a selfless person so I didn't really know.

I tried not to think about it too much though. It was completely absurd for me to even think about questioning the love that we had for each other.

We had been through so much that not being together wasn't an option anymore.

Hell, I had _changed _her. It was something that I'm still not sure that she wanted. She had such a hard time adjusting to life as one of us. She did without too much complaining, endured it because she knew because she had to.

_Because she had to. _It was that very thought that made me constantly question things.

I couldn't exactly focus on that today though. Not when it was the first day of classes and Natalia had been nervous about this moment for weeks now. I knew she'd be strong enough to make it through the day, but until she saw it for herself she wasn't going to believe me.

We spent a good part of the night in the bed, the two of alternating between talking and laying there in silence. It was a comfortable silence, especially given all we did last night.

I had told Natalia that when the time was right, I would be with her intimately. Though we had been together when she was human, this was taking it to a whole new level. I wasn't exactly sure why I had waited so long to be with her. It wasn't like she was this fragile human anymore and God knows I wanted her.

I just wanted to make sure she was focused on getting strong and control her bloodlust. Her mind needed to be on that and not on sex.

Whatever my reasoning, it was worth it in the long run. Being with her, allowing her to feel every single emotion was positively euphoric. I could be a bit rough with her and she was able to enjoy it fully.

Showering this morning, I ran through my list of classes in my mind. I only had one today so that was good. Being as it was her first day, I wanted to be there for her just in case something happened. Not that I doubted her, it was just I had to ready for everything. I remembered what it was like to be unable to control the desire, the desire to attack an innocent person.

As I finished getting ready, the thought of what would happen if Natalia were to ever attack someone stuck in my mind. I knew she wouldn't handle it well. She was an extremely compassionate person and for her to take a life would be life shattering, something she'd live with for all eternity. I would try to not let that happen, but I knew I couldn't be with her every hour of every day.

The chance of her encountering her singer while attending school was also a very real possibility. If it were to happen, she would in no way be able to control that urge. Not right now at least. She was still in that in between phase. While she had tremendous control, she still had her weaknesses like everyone else.

I pushed all of those thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to focus on just being there for Natalia. She was nervous. I could feel her anxiety before I even saw her.

She was tapping her foot as she surveyed all the items in her closet. Clad in only her bra and underwear, I almost immediately forgot about everything and all I saw was her. I thought back to previous night and how she looked as she basked in every ounce of pleasure she was receiving. The look on her face as she reached that peak and the way she breathed heavily as she came down from that high.

I attempted to calm her nerves for the next half hour without using my gift. I tried to hold back when it came to her, knowing she wasn't exactly fond of it.

I succeeded somewhat and the two of us finally headed out for our first class. Though, the second we stepped outside, it was my nerves that caught up with me. Quickly grabbing her and pulling her back to me, I reminded her that she hadn't hunted. The last time was two days prior when we were still in Alaska. For someone who was older and had better control, there'd be nothing wrong with this, but Natalia was still in that volatile stage and could snap at any moment.

I blamed myself of course, thinking about how irrational I had been. Instead of making sure she was fully prepared, I had taken advantage of all the swirling emotions between the two of us. Too caught up in pleasure, I had completely forgotten about what was really important.

She somehow convinced me that she would be fine, but I knew she was hesitant about everything still.

Before we parted I made her promise me that she would call me if even the slightest of problems arose. She agreed, but I had a feeling she wouldn't call me if something like that happened.

After kissing her goodbye, I walked away from her. I knew she was watching me. I could feel her confusion and love towards me. I knew I was being a bit overprotective, but I knew Natalia better than a lot of people and I just wanted her to be safe and happy.

The only reason I was able to actually leave her was because I knew Alice would be seeing her after her first class. Though I wasn't fond of Alice's relationship with Jacob, I was just going to have to make that work. Especially now that two more of their friends were moving here as well. I didn't know how much wolf interaction I could handle, but I was going to try my damndest to endure. Not so much for me, but for Natalia. Alice was her best friend and she adored Jacob so I didn't have much of a choice.

The friends on the other hand I was going to try and avoid as much as possible. I didn't need any unwanted stress. It was already going to be a handful, dealing with Natalia as she continued to adjust to things.

I walked to my building where my first class was to be held. I decided to major in Psychology this time around. Even though I had taken courses in it before, there was always some new theory or experiment on the horizon and I liked to be in the know. I admit, I enjoyed the lectures at these large universities. Yes I was good, but I actually liked learning new things.

My first class was in one of the bigger lecture halls, being as it was a freshman class. It was an introduction to Psychology so there would no doubt be a mixture of Psych majors and students seeking to fulfill their general education requirements.

I, as always, took a seat at the top towards the corner. I may have been around for centuries, but one could never be too sure. Bloodlust was bloodlust and it could strike at any moment. Thankful there was a door at the top of the stairs as well, I was all set.

I sat back and just watched everyone. All the emotions around the room were typical. There were feelings of nervousness as well as excitement.

The class commenced and I spent the next hour and a half listening to our professor explain the syllabus and the types of things we'd be covering this semester. Our teacher was a woman in her mid forties, but attractive. Some lust swirled around the room as she spoke. No matter how old one is, there are always those guys who are going to be attracted to their professors.

I tried to block out those emotions and actually paid attention. Unlike most students, I was quite disappointed when the lecture was all over. I wished this class was longer, but I knew that I'd be back on Wednesday so that gave me some satisfaction.

We were dismissed and thought briefly about what to do next. I could go wait for Natalia and walk her to her second class or I could go home and come back her when she was done. I didn't really think she'd be fond of any of those, but chose to go with the latter one. As much as I knew she desired to be independent and do this on her own, I couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening when I wasn't with her. Call it the imprinter sensor or what, but I was always on nerves end when it came to her. I'd do anything to protect her, but that'd be hard if I wasn't always with her.

I exited the building and headed outside. I must've been too wrapped up in my thoughts because I reached for the door at the same time as someone else and I ran right into them, causing their things to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" A young woman's voice hissed at me as I bent down to recover her books. I noted briefly that she too was coming from our Psych lecture. "Why don't you watch where you're going asshole?" She continued her rant even as I stood up to her hand her things. She opened her mouth again, but immediately shut it when she met my gaze.

I handed her all her books. "I apologize for that."

She didn't say anything. "Are you alright miss?"

She shook her head, her jaw tense and her eyes burning with intensity. I didn't understand why she was looking at me like that. Was she really that upset because I dropped her things? "Did I hurt you?"

Her emotions suddenly shifted and were hitting me full force. There was anger, confusion and longing mixing all together. The first two I could understand, but the last one threw me for a loop. We didn't know each other and this was way more than a simple lust induced emotion.

I stepped closer to her and she moved away from me, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Don't touch me leech." She murmured lowly so that I could only hear her as people walked around us to exit the building.

I froze. She knew what I was? How was that possible? I had never met this woman in my life and yet here she stood, calling me out on the very secret we hid every day.

I took her appearance. She was tall, but still shorter me with long black hair and tanned skin. Standing closer to her, I bit back the sudden growl that built in my chest.

Her scent that of spring rain, I knew that she was one of _them_. I knew that this was one of Alice and Jacob's friends, which would make her a…

The realization hit me quicker than I was prepared for. Hate and understanding swelled in my chest the longer I stared at her, the two of us unable to break this gaze.

The look in her eyes was no longer foreign now that I knew what she was.

The second she caught my glance, I was, whether she wanted it or not, hers.

I had to get away from this girl and fast. I knew how it worked, having endured it myself.

Without another word, I turned and walked straight of the building. She didn't follow me, much to my relief. I knew she wouldn't. She was confused and angry. Those two emotions seemed to overrule everything else.

I crossed the campus and found a group of benches and sat down and just waited. Natalia would still be in class for another hour or so and I was going to wait for her. I needed to see her, needed to wrap my arms around her and know that everything was okay. If I could touch her, I knew it'd be alright.

That was complete wishful thinking. The second I saw her and Alice emerge from their class, I felt Natalia's wariness and nerves. Quickly wondering what happened to her, I nearly ran to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you alright?" My question was twinged with anxiety. She assured me was and I knew she could tell that something was up, but didn't question it further. We said goodbye to Alice and began walking back to the apartment. As we walked, I could feel her eyes on me and the slightest trace of fear coming from her. Fear from what I wasn't exactly sure. I didn't ask her about her day, knowing that she would ask me about mine in return. I wasn't prepared to tell her what had just happened to me. I didn't know how she would react and I needed to figure some things out before even attempting to tell her.

By the time we got to the apartment, my mind was all over the place. Stepping inside, I offered her a smile and she did the same, but we both knew they weren't genuine. We knew that and yet we accepted them without question.

It made me wonder if something had happened or if someone had something to her during her time away from me. As much as I wanted to know, I couldn't find it in me to ask her.

I couldn't, not when that young woman was still in my mind. Her emotions plaguing me like no other, not allowing me to think of anything else.

I knew that I would have to tell Natalia at some point, but it wasn't going to be right now.

There was only one thing that I was somewhat sure of.

While I may have just become that young woman's world, she was most certainly not mine.

I didn't think that something like this was possible. It didn't seem fair.

How could someone who's already imprinted on someone become the imprint of another?

It was cruel really.

I was going to have figure something out, and fast.

**Paul**

I wasn't exactly fond of this whole going to college idea. If it were up to me, I'd still be in Washington with the pack and doing what I did best, protecting the people I love. However, my father thought differently. After graduation, he said that I needed to do something with my life other than stick around the reservation.

I didn't see anything wrong with that. I loved it in fact.

But when Leah, my bitch of a best friend, decided that she was going to go off to college, I didn't really have much of a choice.

While Leah and I aren't exactly a couple, we are definitely friends with benefits. We've been hooking up for a couple years, but it's never been more than that. Leah hates the idea of commitment and, after what happened with Sam and Emily, hates the idea of imprinting. She hardly left the reservation after she started phasing for fear of imprinting on some poor guy.

I absolutely hate that idea as well. The thought of being bound to someone forever scares the hell out of me. Who would want that? Talk about taking away your freedom. I see the other guys with their imprints and it's almost disgusting. Those girls never stood a chance because once one of us imprints, they will do almost anything to get those girls to be with them. Sure, they'll play it off as they'll be whatever they need, but we all know what they're really after.

So, the decision to go to college with two of my best friends didn't seem like that bad of an idea when it came down to it. If someone were to ever tell me that I was going to be attending an Ivy League school, I would've laughed in their face. Me and academics have never been friends, but apparently I was good at it. Go figure right?

It was an easy decision, deciding to move in with Jacob and his leech. Ok, ok so that little pixie isn't all that bad, but it's still weird to be around her sometimes. To think that Jake imprinted on a vampire is just crazy. I didn't even know that was possible, but I guess you can't fight fate or whatever they say.

Arriving last night, they were both there to greet us at the airport. Alice, as always, was thrilled that we were here and that we'd be living together. Leah and I weren't so excited.

Our apartment wasn't too far from campus and was two stories. There were three rooms and they were already decorated. Thankfully, the pixie didn't go overboard with my room. I didn't like people doing all that stuff anyways.

After we were all settled in, Alice cooked dinner for the three of us. I had to admit, she could cook. Which, she better know how to given how much Jake and I ate. Not to say I couldn't handle it on my own though. As we had dinner, Alice ran through everyone's schedules and was more than excited when she saw that me and her best friend would probably a lot of classes together. I didn't know what she was so excited about. I could endure Alice because she was with Jake, but the other ones I don't think I could.

The rest of the evening passed with all four of us downstairs just talking. It was actually surprisingly easy to talk with the pixie around. She never judged and was always doing what she could to make Jake happy. Those two loved each other so much it was ridiculous. They were complete opposites and yet they fit together.

When it was time for bed, Leah asked if she could come sleep in my room. I told her yes and she told me that sleeping would be all that we were doing.

"Do you think everything will be okay Paul?"

"Hey," I turned over so I could see her better, "that's not the Leah I know. You're a tough bitch and can handle anything. You'll make it through this college thing easily babe." I kissed her forehead and allowed her to curl in closer to me. There was never need for a lot of words between the two of us. We just knew things, understood each other. We were best friends after all.

*******

Morning came too quickly as far as I was concerned. Being as neither Leah nor I were morning people, it took almost an hour to get up. We woke up around nine and our classes were at ten.

I showered and got ready in a matter of twenty minutes and headed downstairs where I was greeted with the scent of scrambled eggs and toast. Jake and Leah were already done there eating while Alice stood when she saw me to fix me a plate.

Alice, in a way, reminded me of Emily. They were always taking care of us, making sure we had enough to eat and whatnot. I'll admit, the pixie was growing on me.

"Now Paul, please don't start anything today." Jake joked half heartedly with me.

"Yea, don't be phasing in the middle of a lecture or something." Leah added.

"Well thanks for being so supportive you two."

"We know you better than anyone else Paul, any little things sets you off." Jake reminded me and I knew he was right. My temper wasn't exactly something I had under control fully, but I was working on it. It was just in my nature to be this way.

We headed off to campus around nine thirty, the four of us heading off in different directions once we reached the center of it. Alice and Jake went one way while Leah went off to her Psych class which left me to head to my Bio lecture. I never would've thought that I'd be majoring in science to one day become a doctor. We'd see how long that lasted.

I was almost late to class, being as I couldn't find the damn lecture hall. Who knew it'd be the big room where most of the people were headed. By the time I got there, nearly all the seats were taken. I glanced up towards the top and saw a few empty seats. As I walked, I wondered if Alice's friend was in here. I tried to find a girl who had golden eyes like Alice and was paler than most people.

About halfway up the stairs, I found her. Found her and just about ran the other way when I did.

She must've seen me because she was looking at me with an odd look on her face. She seemed tense and angry and it all seemed to be geared towards me. What the fuck?

However, whatever the hell she was thinking didn't matter because the second those gold eyes caught mine, I knew I was completely and utterly screwed.

The urge to walk right up to her and spill my innermost feelings was almost as strong as the urge to break her.

My worst fear, my fucking worst nightmare was coming true right before my eyes.

This girl, this leech, was my god damn soul mate. My fucking imprint!

I hated vampires, they made me sick and I absolutely despised the idea of imprinting.

And now I had those very two things combined together in the form of a beautiful and horrible goddess.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath and tore my gaze from her, long enough to find a seat towards the front of the class just as it started. I tried to pay attention, but I could only think about her. I hadn't seen her fully, mostly her eyes, but she was beautiful.

I knew leeches were supposed to be good looking, but she took it to a completely different level. Her hair was long, dark and had lips that were just begging to be kissed. She was a leech and that made her pretty much unbreakable. God, the things I could do to her and not worrying about her breaking a bone or crying out in pain nearly did me in.

I was thinking way too much about her and I hated her for it. This wasn't supposed to be happening! I didn't want to be tied by down, bound to someone. Especially her.

I had no idea what the teacher said or what he assigned us. I just knew that as soon as that bell rang, I was out of that damn class room and practically running to my next one. I had Stats next and I prayed to God that she wouldn't be in there either.

She wasn't and I found myself being able to breathe easier. I was able to take that seat in the back, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep and wake up to find out that I hadn't just imprinted on that girl. I knew that wouldn't happen though, no matter how badly I wanted. I did close my eyes for a few minutes, but all I saw was her.

Damn it, she was already consuming my thoughts. I couldn't let that shit happen, I needed to do something about this.

What could I do though? I couldn't break the bond that had just been created.

This was just ridiculous!

I attempted to listen in math and I somewhat succeeded. I was good at math, so I was in my element here. Every time my mind drifted, I brought it right back to math for an entire hour and a half.

When class was over, I tried to make a quick escape to the apartment so I could think.

It wasn't so easy. On the way there, I spotted Alice along with _her _and what I assumed to be the other leech.

That's when it hit me. Alice was always talking about her friend, the one who some vampire imprinted on.

As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew that _she _was that friend. The girl who I just imprinted on already had her own bond with someone, already belonged to someone else. Well fuck, this just made things a hell of a lot more complicated than I thought.

I walked home as quick as I could, marching into the house just as I saw Jake walking out from the kitchen.

I was so angry, so confused by everything that happened that I needed to take out my anger on the first person I saw. Jake happened to be that person.

I was on him, pushing him against the wall in a matter of seconds, practically choking him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Jake! This is all your fault! You and that damn leech of yours!"

"I…what the hell are you talking about?"

"If you hadn't convinced us to move here this wouldn't have happened! I can't stay here, I refuse to have this stupid ass connection with some leech!"

His eyes softened in understanding, but at the same time confusion.

I dropped my arm from him, releasing my hold on him.

"I can't do it Jake, I just can't." I felt defeated, angry and confused as hell.

This was so not what I fucking signed up for.

* * *

**I really love Paul and Leah in this story and I hope that you do too! **

**Jasper always has lots to think about doesn't he?**

**Things just got a hell of a lot complicated for all these vampires and wolves haven't they?**

**Reviews are Love & I hope to update sooner!!  
**


End file.
